Débat philosophique, dans la mesure du possible
by Ch0chette
Summary: Le délire d'une auteur qui essaye de répondre à une question existentiel a l'aide des personnages de " life with Derek "


_Ami du jour, bonjour_

_Alors voila un de mes nombreux délires que j'ai eu le cran de poster lool _

_J'espere que je ne vais pas parraitre pour une dinge et que vous n'allez pas contacter un asile en secret _

_Je me suis aperçu que j'étaitune incrate alors j'ai décidé que appartir de maintenant je répo,drais aux reviews parce que je ne pense décidement qu'a moi et que vous avez des question auquelle je ne repond jamais_

_sur se bonne lecture._

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Journaliste : Bonjour et bienvenue Derek and Cie.

Casey : On peut savoir pourquoi c'est « Derek and Cie « au lieu de « Casey and Cie »

Derek : Peut-être parce que JE suis le plus populaire et que tu n'est qu'une ringarde surnommée « Nuzilla »

Casey : Hé je te permet pas et puis d'abor…

Journaliste : Excusez moi mais Est-ce que je peux reprendre je vous prie…Merci. Pour répondre à votre question, Casey, j'ai formuler cela ainsi car la série s'intitule « Derek » et non « Casey » voilà.

Derek : _* Tire la langue à Casey*_

Casey : C'est très mature ça Derek, je comprend pas pourquoi c'est LUI qui est mis en valeur pff.

Emilie : allez calme toi Casey, tu le connais pourtant non.

Derek : _* Fait semblant de se planter un couteau dans le cœur *_ Emilie, POURQUOI ???.

Sally : T'es lourd là Derek.

Sam : Elle a pas tort

Derek : _* Retrouvant son sérieux.*_ Si on peut même plus rigoler, depuis que Casey à débarquer, on, se croirait à l'armée, allez pété un coup ça ira mi…

Journaliste : Bien maintenant vous allez tous VOUS TAIRE, J'aimerai bien pouvoir donner un article a mon patron, recevoir mon salaire et ne pas perdre mon boulot alors maintenant vous ne l'ouvrez que quand je vous le dit, c'est clair.

_*Silence de plomb*_

Journaliste : _*Redevenant aimable*_ Merci. Aujourd'hui nous allons revenir sur quelques décisions du scénariste de la désormais série culte Derek, en ouvrant un débat entre tous les personnages. La question est pourquoi Casey et Derek ne finissent pas ensemble.

Derek & Casey : QUOI !?!

Sam : Ben ouai c'est vrai ça, en plus le fait que vos prénoms soient reliés ensemble juste au dessus : « Derek & Casey » C'est un signe.

Casey : Un signe que vous êtes complètement arriérés oui, comme si un jour Derek et moi pourrions avoir ne serais-ce que l'idée de…de… J'arrive même pas à formuler tellement c'est impensable.

Sally : Que tu es naïve, Derek saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et tu es très belle Casey alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'est pas eu envie de toi un jour, c'est humain, c'est Derek.

Derek : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir l'opinion que tu as de moi.

Ralph : Aller arrête Derek, tu sais qu'on est au courant et puis il y a « le code des garçons ».

Derek: Il est ou le rapport.

Sam : Le rapport est que tu n'a pas voulu que je sorte avec Casey au début seulement à cause de ton stupide code.

Casey : En effet c'est très stupide.

Derek : On ta rien demandait toi.

Casey: Derek _*ton condescendant, comme si elle s'adressait à un bébé de deux ans qui ne comprend rien*_ C'est un débat ouvert à tous, et je te signale que dans la question du débat, mon nom y est parfaitement formulé, je suis donc la principal concernée j'ai par conséquent le droit de dire ce que bon me semble.

Derek : _* levant les yeux aux ciel*_ Ok c'est bon ferme là maintenant.

Casey: _* Vexée, elle pars dans son coin bouder*_

Derek : Comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue _* regard appuyé vers Casey, toujours entrain de bouder*_ le code était et est toujours essentiel afin de préserver nos amitiés si importantes à mes yeux.

_* Son de violons*_

Truman : arrêter les violon là, c'est de Derek dont on parle.

_*Casey se rapproche afin d'observer Truman, les yeux étincelant et de la bave au coin de la bouche*._

Truman: Il est comme moi, c'est un salaud de première qui ne pense pas aux émotions des autres mais à ses propres besoins.

Casey: Mais moi tu m'aimes n'Est-ce pas.

Truman : J'ai embrassé ta cousine Casey, il faut te réveiller maintenant.

_*Casey, repart dans son coin, pleurer à chaudes larmes suivi par Emilie*_

Kendra : Mais qu'Est-ce qui fout là lui, il plombe l'ambiance.

Journaliste : C'est un personne et un ex d'un des deux personnages principaux, comme vous.

Kendra: Parce que je me résume à ça, une ex.

Tous: OUI.

_*Kendra se renfrogne*_

Noël: On s'est écarté du sujet là, même si je dois dire qu'il ne me plait pas du tout.

Max : Ben pourquoi tu veux qu'on en parle.

Noël: Pour connaitre la réponse à la question, évidemment.

Sam: Moi je dis que Derek est amoureux et qu'il ne veut pas le dire.

Emilie : Pareil pour Casey.

Derek : Mais bien sûr vous êtes complètement timbré ma parole, si le scénariste ne nous à pas mis ensemble c'est que se déteste point barre.

Une figurante blonde avec qui Derek à danser un soir : Ben tu l'as défendu comme son mec l'autre soir.

Derek : Merci est au revoir.

Truman : Le soir ou j'ai embrassé sa cousine justement, elle a pas tort _* sourire charmeur à la blonde, clin d'œil, un coup de poing dans_ _l'épaule de Casey, un cri de douleur*_ AIIIIIE.

Casey : T'as raison finalement, je déteste les chochottes, tu peux retourner avec Vicky.

Vicky...euh Victoria: VICTORIAAAA !

Casey : C'est pareil.

Sally : _* ignorant superbement la situation du triangle amoureux*_ Vous vous êtes souvent entraidés, pour presque tout d'ailleurs.

Ralph : Tu as défendu Casey, quand tout le monde l'insultait après l'épisode de l'escalier.

Emilie: Et toi Casey, tu l'as aidé afin qu'il réussissent son devoir.

Casey : Ca n'as strictement rien à voir, on habite sous le même toi alors parfois on est contraint de faire disons des compromis, pour une ambiance familiale à peu près correcte.

Derek: Ou pour ne pas se faire enguirlander par nos parents.

Sally: Vos parents ET beaux-parents.

Casey: Euh…oui mais sa change quoi.

Sam: Ben sa change tout justement, vous n'avez aucun lien de sang, rien du tout alors il n'y a aucun problème à se que vous vous meti…

Derek : STOP, mais arrêter bordel, vous avez tous fumez ou quoi.

Journaliste : Dans se cas là, j'ai fumé également ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent la série.

Les fans : VIVE DASEY !!! VIVE DASEY !!!

Casey : Dasey ??

Journaliste : ben oui, c'est votre nom de couple.

Derek :Parce qu'on a un nom de couple par dessus le marché.

Les fans ensembles: EVIDEMMENT.

Derek : On nage en plein cauchemar.

Casey : pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui…

Sam : Et le fait que l'es corrigé quand elle as dit qu'elle était ta demi-sœur et non ta sœur.

Scénariste : hum hum.

Derek: sa prouve juste que je ne veux pas qu'on dissent que je peux être son frère pour pas qu'on dise que je suis parenté a une fille totalement coincé.

Casey: Hé !

Scénariste : HUM HUM.

Sam : A oui et le regard brulant que tu lui as lancé à ce mo…

Scénariste : HO.

_*Silence dans la salle*_

Scénariste : alléluia je peux parler, si les deux ne se sont pas mis ensemble c'est que nous avions eu peur de choquer la population puritaine qui regarder la série, qu'il pense que c'est de l'inceste car les deux jeunes gens partage des souvenirs familiaux et le même toit. Mais moi j'avais vraiment envie qu'il soit ensemble mais on m'a menacé de me virer si je les mettait en couple.

Auteur : Se qui nous empêchera pas, mes « collègues » et moi de continuer à divaguer sur leur vie et a décrire des situations très sensuelles et révélatrice.

_* Sourire moqueur pour Sally, Emilie et Sam, air choqué pour Max, Kendra et Ralph, air dégouté pour Noël et gloussement hystérique des fans et de l'auteur elle-même, sans oublié le rougissement phénoménal de Derek et Casey*_

Journaliste: Je crois que nous pouvons enfin clore le débat…je vais pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici au milieu de tout ces dingues…faudrait faire interner l'auteur qui pour un débat à la con à écrit trois pages Word, plus que la normal, et plus que se que son pauvre petit corbeau peut faire

Auteur : Hé, je vous permet pas je suis tout à fait saine de corps et d'esprit et c'est grâce à moi que vous exister alors, messe basses Ok. Merci à tous et à la prochaine pour un nouvel Os ou un autre débat qui sait. _*clin d'œil*_


End file.
